A GaaraLee story
by Neo- kun
Summary: rated M for yaoi boyXboy and rape in later chapters Is GaaraXLee meaning Gaara seme Lee uke. I dont care If you don't like it this way... not so good with summarys so read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

_"...Lee...", came a soft vocie from the dark-ness. Lee opened his eye's laying in the hospital bed. Lee glanced around the room. There was some thing odd about it, he sighed slowly maybe it was a bad dream. Every time he thought back to that one day... he closed his eye's breathing softly. "Lee-kun...", came that soft voice. He looked blankly around the room it was to dark to see anything, but he felt some one next to him. He shivered lightly. He then felt some thing touch his face and a cold chill went down his body. "I...didn't mean to hurt you Lee, I'm sorry...", the voice said softly like a wishper. Lee stared at the black-ness confused. "who are you...?", he asked but he had an idea and it made him shiver. "...", the voice was quite and after awhile. "...Gaara...", it said. "...Gaara-sama...?", Lee said remmbering the fight they had not to long ago. "Lee I'm sorry...", Gaara said petting Lee's jet black hair. He felt strangly good but being that he was a ninja in traning he ignored it which was harder then you would think. Gaara sighed deeply moving his hand down to Lee's neck. Lee froze. Gaara stared deeply in to his black eyes all most looking for some thing. Gaara's cold touch is what made Lee froze not out of fear. "I'll forgive you... Gaara-sama", he said, how could he be mad at some one who said he was sorry. Gaara stared thinking the words over in his mind. He traced his fingers over Lee's upper chest. Lee didn't know what Gaara was doing but it made his body cold. Gaara leand over kissing him softly on the lips. Lee blushed darkly at Gaara's ice cold lips. Gaara gently kissed down Lee's neck softly. "Gaara-sama... what are you doing...?", Lee said softly. "no human has ever felt so good...",Gaara said lightly, his hands were with in Lee's black hair. "...", Lee stared in a daze, Gaara of the sand had kissed him he didn't know what to think. "Lee-kun I'm in love with you...", Gaara wishpered in his ear. Lee looked at Gaara confused "...you...me?", Lee studdered. "yes I love you... from the first time I layed eyes on you, I couldn't belive that a human... I wanted you to be my mate...", Gaara said stroking Lee's hair lovingly. Lee blushed looking away. "look at me...", Gaara said pulling lee closer gently so he wouldn't hurt the older boy. Lee looked at Gaara with confused eyes. Gaara put his fingers to Lee's lips feeling how soft they were. "Lee-kun...", Gaara said softly before kissing him lovingly than kissing the sides of Lee's lips. He smelled so good Gaara thought moving his lips over Lee's throat. Lee gasped in a soft voice as Gaara licked his neck lightly. "Lee-kun...", Gaara started again. "will you be my mate...", He said hope in his voice. Lee thought about it he was thinking of the pink haired woman that he was in love with and how she never loved him back... he thought of Gaara, he had said he was sorry and that he loves him... "I'll be your mate...", Lee said softly meaning every word. Gaara looked at him deeply before Kissing him with all the love he had and to his amazment Lee kissed him back. It felt like sweet heaven. Gaara got on to the bed moving on top of Lee trailing wet kisses on Lee's neck. Lee gasped at how cold the other was. "Gaara-sama...", Lee moaned lightly. Gaara slide his hands under Lee's shirt. Lee moved at the ice cold touch. Gaara pulled off Lee's shirt kissing Lee's chest nipping at the fleash. Lee was breathing hard now blushing darkly. Gaara's mouth closed around Lee's exposed nipple. Lee shut his eyes tightly as the strange yet wonderful feeling made his cheeks burn with intense heat. Why did it feel so good? Sliding his wet tongue over Lee's now hard nipple, gently sucking, Gaara made Lee's back arch in pleasure as he moaned the red heads name. Lee gasped stroking Gaara's blood red hair. Gaara stroked Lee's sides before Kissing Lee's lips. Lee kissed back his hands holding on to the red heads shoulders. Gaara smiled moving lower licking Lee's side slowly making his new mate moan loudly. "Lee-kun your so cute...", Gaara wishpered biteing Lee's neck gently. "Gaara-sama...", Lee moaned. "your mine!", Gaara said biteing harder. "yes I'm all your's Gaara-sama...", Lee gasped wrapping his arms around Gaara's sides. Gaara smiled licking the love mark. Lee shivered pulling Gaara's body lightly to rest on his. "I love you, Lee-kun...", Gaara wishpered in Lee's ear before he took it into his mouth. Lee all most yelled Gaara's name. The demon smiled. "you like that...?", he said nipping the boy's ear gently. Lee moand softly. "Lee-kun...", Gaara grabed Lee's hurt arm. Lee wimpered at the fact that it still hurt. Gaara kissed it lightly. "Lee-kun I'm sorry... I have to go...", Gaara said meeting Lee's lips with one last kiss. "why...?", Lee asked confused there was hurt in his voice. "some one is coming and tomarrow I must leave to the sand village, but I'll be back.", Gaara touched Lee's lips lightly with his hand before disappering. Lee cried softly tear's running down his face, he felt alone again and it hurt..._

_TBC._

Neo: tell me what you think. I don't flame people so if you don't mind keep your anger to your self . If you want more chapters then tell me XD


	2. Chapter 2

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

_"How are you feeling today Lee-san?", said Naruto with that big fox smile. "better...", Lee gave his friend a some what smile. "goood", hummed the fox boy. "oh I got this book because your all ways in bed...", Naruto handed the book and Lee took it flipping to the back. "what type of book is this?", Lee asked on th back there were two boys kissing._

_"it's yaoi Sasu-kun liked it so I thought maybe you would like to read it.", the fox said with a smiled. "thank you Naru-kun", Lee smiled back he loved getting gifts and he would try to read it. "Yes!!", Naruto smiled brightly happy with himself. "Naru-kun don't you have to meet Sasu-kun know?", Lee asked the fox always left at 6pm and thats what it said on the news. "shit your right, I'll see you tomarrow", Naruto yelled flying down the hall._

_Lee sighed opening the book alittle. He blushed and closed it fast. "what type of book is this?!", Lee said to himself. On the first page it had sex in big letters. He put the book under the pillow still blushing,_

_"Lee...", came Ten-ten's voice. "in here Ten-ten", Lee called his team mate. "They most have moved you...", Ten-ten sighed leaning on the door. "so they said it went well and you should be back to mormale soon", she smiled at him. Lee still had a some what blush on his face. _

_"why are you bluhing?", Ten-tenasked confused. "Oh I am, it's nothing...", Lee said looking away. "Lee", Ten-ten said looking at him. "Naru-kun gave me a book about yoai...", Lee sighed. "thank you for telling me", she smiled again. _

_(note to self: don't keep thing's from Ten-ten) "I got you some thing, because I haven't seen you in a long time...", Ten-ten pulled out a small stuffed animae, it was a little dog."Cute!", Lee smiled happly hugging the stuffy close. "than you Ten-ten", Lee said happly. "no probe", she said. _

_"well I gatta go now, so see you later ok", Ten-ten said walking out the door. Lee sighed softly. He missed Gaara his heart hurt when he thought about the red head. "hey Lee...", came a voice. Lee looked up to see Neji coming twards him. "Oh hello Neji, Ten-ten left already", Lee said._

_"Thats ok, I came to see you...", Neji said softly now standing next to lee. This is odd... Lee thought. "Lee are you feeling better?", Neji asked touching Lee's for-head. "yes...", Lee said shivering. Neji stroked Lee's hair softly. Lee stared with a small bit of fear in his eyes._

_Neji leaned over and kissed the younger boy's for-head. "w-what are you doing?", Lee asked fear in his vocie. Neji smiled with evil-ness. "nothing...", He trailed off. Neji moved lower and kissed the confused Lee. Lee broke it all most as fast as it started. _

_"stop it...", Lee said giving Neji a hard look. "why don't you make me?", Neji said knowing that Lee could not. He pined Lee's arm's to the bed. The younger male yelped in pain but Neji cut his angry yells with his lips. "...Neji... stop it... what's wrong with you?!", Lee yelled hopping that some one would hear him. _

_No one came. "nothings wrong with me...", Neji said lust in his voice. He licked Lee's neck. The other male gasped shivering, fighting to be freed. "relax...", Neji said holding on to Lee's arms tighter making his pray cry. _

_Neji pulled off Lee's shirt still pinning him to the bed. He got on top of the young male kissing Lee's chest. "Stop it!, why are you doing this to me?!", Lee yelled trying to kick Neji off of him. Neji pinned the boy's legs as well, smiling evily. "I want to have my way with you...", Neji said bitting Lee's side making the younger boy bleed._

_"god, Neji that hurts!", Lee yelled tear's coming to his eyes. Neji licked the blood sucking the spot lightly. "Get off of me Neji, I don't want you!", Lee yelled struggling up again. "who dose want you?, no one wants you. face it Lee no one will ever love you", Neji said kissing Lee's neck. "thats not true...", Lee cried. _

_"face it pet it is", Neji said making another deep love bite. "Gaara...", Lee breathed as the pain went through his body. "what of him? he put you, made you like this...",Neji said as he started to pull Lee's pants. "He said he was sorry... that he loved me...", Lee said thinking back. "that demon, love you, a humen?!", Neji laughed taking off Lee's pants._

_Neji stoped and looked, there on Lee's hip above has boxers was Gaara's mark (Ai) Lee broke free of Neji's hold and ran down the hall while Neji stared. Lee wimpered as Neji's bite marks bleed. He smiled feeling better when he found a tall man waring green. "Gai!", Lee yelled before hugging him. "Lee...? what is it? why are you in your boxers?", Gai asked giving Lee a hug back. _

_Lee started crying hugging Gai tighter. "Lee...", Gai rubbed Lee's head. "you know you can tell me any thing...",Gai said softly under standing. "...Neji, he umm...", Lee stumbled for the right words shivering at remmbering. "Lee what happened here...?", Gai asked looking at the bite marks._

_Lee sighed deeply. "Neji did this?", Gai asked pulling Lee back so he could look in to his eyes. Lee noded he couldn't stop crying. Gai sighed. "come here lets get you cleand up...", He said taking lee back to his room. Neji had left awhile ago so lee felt some what safer, he was back in his green shirt and a par of black pants._

_Lee relaxed in to the bed hearing Gai talk about on of his fights with a group of othe ninjas, Lee smiled hearing the story it made him feel alot better and when the story came to an end he feel asleep at peace. "Good night Lee...", Gai said patting Lee's head lightly before leaving the room._

Neo- kun: I'm sorry about chapter one . it's my first story so forgive me... thank you for telling me you liked it and I love Gaara as the seme. Lee is so much cuter as the uke -wee- I would like to thank: KaKaIru and Black-Dranzer-1119 for my first two reviews Thank you! -hugs- this is your gift from me


	3. Chapter 3

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

Neo- kun: sorry to say there is rape in this.

_"Lee-kun...", Lee woke up, he knew that voice. "Gaara-sama...?", Lee asked to the darkness. "I missed you...", came the red heads vocie. Lee smiled full of hope. Gaara stroked Lee's hair lightly._

_"Gaara-sama it hurt when you left...", Lee said moving in to the touch. Gaara leand closer kissing Lee's lips. Lee froze, some thing was wrong...veary wrong... Lee pulled away but Gaara wouldn't let him go. "what's wrong Lee-kun?", Gaara asked holding Lee down lightly._

_"...your not Gaara...", Lee said fear in his voice. He struggled to get free but the other held him down harder. "your right I'm not...", the voice changed as did the image. "...Neji!...", Lee struggled harder to be freed. "Now, now pet...", Neji smiled._

_"Tell me, how did you know I wasn't Gaara?", he said trailing wet kisses down Lee's neck. "The kiss didn't feel right, now get off of me...", Lee yelled. "Sshh... I Have no plan to...", Neji wishper's in Lee's ear getting more on top of the younger boy. Neji held on to Lee's arm's pulling off the boy's shirt and pants. "Stop it... Get off of me!!", Lee yelled new tear's coming._

_Neji didn't seem to hear the other, he pulled off his outfit and finaly ripped off Lee's boxers. Lee shivered at the cold. "Aww, cold? don't worry...", Neji said laying on top of the other boy. "stop...", Lee said struggling more than ever. "I told you, I was going to have my way...", Neji glared and gave an evil smile._

_He pulled off some of the cloth that was on Lee's arms and tyed them to the bed pinning his arms. "Neji please I'm begging you stop this, think about Ten-ten...", Lee begged he knew how Ten-ten loved Neji with all her heart. Neji thought about it and sighed. "It's not going to work Lee...", Neji said lightly putting his lip's to Lee's ear. He nipped it lightly then moved his lip's over Lee's neck bitting it._

_He cried shivering. Neji traced Lee's chest with his hands running over Lee's exposed nipple. Lee held back a moan. He knew he didn't want this but his humen body wanted to be touched, felt, pleasured. Neji smiled._

_"I will make you yell my name, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you may even wish you were died...", Neji smiled touching Lee's memmber. Lee bite his lip trying to ignor what his body wanted. Gaara-sama, he wanted Him to kiss him, Him to hold him, and to tell him loving things or close to loving things. Neji stroked Lee's memmber lightly making Lee get hard with out him wanting to. "stop it...Neji...", Lee said fighting back moans of pleasure._

_Neji grined lefting Lee's legs. "no...", Lee said eyes wide shaking with fear of what Neji was going to do. Neji pushed himself in to Lee's entrance moaning softly to him self. Lee gasped at the pain that shot through his body. "you feel realy good, tight, this is your first time right... I'll make sure you remmber every thing...", Neji said lust in his voice. _

_"stop...", Lee gasped loudly God it hurt so much. Neji started to move back and forth before Lee could get used to the feeling of the other in side him. Tears fell from his eyes. Neji moved in and out harder and faster every time. Lee yelled at the pain that held him still, he tried to move his arm's to beat the living hell out ot Neji but was stuck._

_Neji moaned kissing Lee deeply to slow down Lee's yells. Neji found Lee's spot making the younger male unable to hold back a low moan. Neji grined ramming himself in to that spot. Lee moand in pain shivering as his memmber became harder with the move ment. Neji ran his nales down Lee's sides making the boy bleed._

_Lee couldn't help crying loudly. Gaara-sama please help me... it hurts so much... Lee shout his head up wards as he came sighing deeply. Neji let out a growl as he came in to the younger ninja's opening, sending his seed into him. He pulled himself out getting out of the bed. He grabed Lee's shirt and cleaned himself off before putting on his outfit and leaving the room._

_Lee cried to himself still tyed to the bed. He felt blood but was in to much pain to know where it came from._

Neo- kun: wow... sorry I couldn't get it up until now my net was being mean lol umm... I would like to thank: KakaIru, Black-Dranzer-1119, jess, and xXxYaoixFanGirlxXx. If you want more please give me some more reviews . thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

Neo- kun: here to wish you a happy new year . 

_"Lee are you feeling better...?", Naruto asked sitting next to Lee who was looking blankly at the wall. "yes Naruto... it has been...four day's now I will be ok...", Lee tried to smile but he didn't know if he could right know. "I wish... Gaara-sama was here...", Lee said softly. Naruto smiled at him. "you know I heard he was coming here in a few days", Lee looked up at Naruto, he felt a shock of happy-ness come over him._

_"realy...", Lee said smiling for the first time in days. "yep and your not going to be in the hospital in about three days so you two can walk around maybe get eat some curry?", Naruto said giving a fox grin. Lee smiled tears of happy-ness filling his eyes. "thank you Naru", Lee said hugging the fox boy. Naruto smiled hugging him back. _

_"It's no problem.", Naruto said. Lee looked at the time. "Naru-san it's 6pm.", Lee said. "Okay but you know Gaara may come sooner, maybe tomarrow.", Naruto said before leaving the room. Lee smiled, he felt so happy, but then he thought, would Gaara still love him when he told him what happend. _

_The thought scared him but he thought about it for a long time before thinking if he truly loves me then he will always be with me, Neji or no Neji He smiled happly before falling into a deep sleep._

Neo- kun: I'm sorry it's so small but look chapter 5 will be realy long and I'll put it up soon so don't be mad at me... -cry's- I would like to thank: KakaIru, Black-Dranzer-1119, and Envys girl 01 for the reviews. . 


	5. Chapter 5

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

Neo- kun: sorry about chapter 4 here's chapter 5 . 

_"Lee-kun...", said a voice. Lee opend his eyes fear in them. "who's there?", he asked shivering. Gaara walked up to Lee. "I got here early...", Gaara said stroking Lee's jet black hair._

_Lee shiverd more, unsure. Gaara stared cofused. "why are you scared love?", Gaara asked kissing Lee's lips lightly. Lee sighed, this was Gaara. "I'm sorry gaara-sama, alot has happend when you were away.", Lee said resting his head in Gaara's hand._

_Gaara smiled still some what confused. "There is alot to tell you...", Lee sighed deeply looking in to the younger boy's eyes. Gaara looked back in to Lee's eyes knowing some thing was wrong. "Gaara-sama...", Lee trailed off. "yes?", Gaara said still looking in to the older male's eyes. _

_"when you were gone... Neji...", Lee shivered at the name. "what did Neji do?", Gaara asked anger in his voice. "raped me...", Lee said softly looking away from Gaara. "...", Gaara thought this over glarering at the floor. "I'll kill him.", Gaara growled._

_"Please don't, Ten-ten is in love with him, and I think Neji is confused about it...", Lee said. "why should I care about them...?", Gaara said looking in to Lee's black eyes. Lee looked alittle hurt. "they are my team, Gaara-sama please, give them one more chance.", Lee begged. Neji hurt him that was true but Ten-ten was like his sister, if she loved Neji..., he didn't want her to be sad. _

_"Lee-kun has any one ever told you that your to forgiving...?", Gaara sighed knowing what Lee was getting at. Lee smiled. He had heard that mny times but he found it hard to stay to mad for more then five days. "I'm sorry, I should have come sooner...", Gaara said holding Lee close kissing his black hair. "It's not your falt Gaara-sama.", Lee said truthfuly wraping his arms around the red head._

_"I love you, Lee-kun as much as I'd hate to I'll give Neji ONE more chance but thats all he gets.", Gaara said laying down with the older male in his arms, holding him tighter, breathing in lee's smell. "Gaara-sama can you tell me what this is?", Lee said blushing lightly, pulling down his pants alittle showing the Ai mark. Gaara leand over Lee taking a closer look. Lee blushed more by this. Gaara kissed the spot._

_"this is the mark that says your my mate.", Gaara smiled then growled. Lee shivered at the sound. "Gaara-sama...?", Lee said looking confused. Gaara gently pulled off Lee's shirt to see the fading bite marks on Lee's sides. "Neji did this...", Gaara said._

_"How dare he try to mark my love...", Gaara growled getting angery again. "Gaara-sama you said one more chance...", Lee said looking into the red heads eyes. Gaara sighed running his lips over the bite before kissing them softly.Lee relaxed smiling. "I love you Gaara-sama...", Lee said sweetly lightly touching Gaara's face._

_Gaara kissed Lee's hand up to Lee's arm. Lee blushed as Gaara rubbed his nose with his. Gaara kissed Lee's for-head running his hands down Lee's body making the older boymoan softly. "Lee-kun you make me so happy, this feeling...", Gaara wishpered softly in to Lee's ear nipping it lightly. "Gaara-sama... I'm happy... that your happy with me.", Lee breathed._

_'I can never be mad at you Lee-kun... you are the best thing that has ever happend to me.", Gaara said putting his lips to Lee's. Lee smiled looking hafe asleep. "are you sleepy Lee-kun?", Gaara asked kissing Lee's neck. "yes Gaara-sama...", Lee said he had not been sleeping well for the past few days and he felt realy safe as long as Gaara was with him. Gaara smiled holding Lee close._

_"don't leave me Gaara-sama.", Lee said hidding his face in Gaara's chest. "I wont leave you ever again Lee-kun", Gaara wishpered tightening his grip on Lee. Lee sighed closing his eyes slowly falling asleep. He felt Gaara stroke his back and a wishper of an "I love you...",_

Neo- kun: I'm sorry for spelling I'm not so good with engilsh but thank you for telling me. I can't say it will get much better (the spelling) but I'm glad you like the story I would like to thank kakaIru and Gasanechi for my reviews . 


	6. Chapter 6

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

Neo- kun: sorry for every thing, my friend made me put a chapter on NaruSasu in the story so don't be mad at me O.o here's chapter 6

_"sasu-san. come on we have to see Lee-kun...", Naruto said pushing Sasuke or should I say trying to push him out the door. "Why...?", Sasuke said holding the fox boy still. "Because some one had to be mr.Emo and not see him at all for the past two weeks!", Naruto said pushing harder. Sasuke sighed seeing Narutos point. "Okay...", Sasuke said hugging the fox boy close._

_"What do you want to do at 6pm today?", Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's hair. "...many things...", Naruto said stroking Sasuke's raven blue hair. Sasuke stared confused by the older male. "Now come on Sasu-san we have to go...", Naruto now pulling Sasuke behinde him._

_"Lee-kun look I made mr.Emo come to see you ", Naruto smiled walking in to the room with Sasuke fallowing close behinde. Lee opend his eye's slowly glancing around the room like he was looking for some one. "Lee-kun...?", Naruto looked confused and Sasuke was trying to find what Lee was looking for. "...what...?", Lee looked at Naruto. "...never mind, look Sasu-san came to see you this time!", Naruto claped his hands happly._

_"Oh!, Hello Sasuke-kun", Lee smiled. "sorry I haven't stoped by in awhile...", Sasuke sighed deeply. "Oh, did you start that book that I gave you Lee-kun?", Naruto asked giving his fox smile. Lee blushed. "umm... yes Naruto... It was... good...", Lee said knowing he had hiden the book when he first opend it._

_Naruto smiled bigger. "What book?", Sasuke asked confused of why Lee was blushing. "It's nothing...", Lee blushed darker. "...", Sasuke gave the EMO look. "It's that yaoi book.", Naruto said poking Sasuke._

_"Oh...", Sasuke seemed to smile evily. "So Lee- san you like males?", he asked, his voice cold. Lee was now dark red thinking. "Sasu-san don't be mean...", The fox glared or tried to. Sasuke smiled bigger._

_"I bet your the uke.", he stated. Lee stared lost of the word, he never heard of it... "Oh, you'll find out.", Sasuke said patting Lee on the head. Lee looked at Naruto with the samr confused look on his face. _

_This made Naruto to laugh at the other boy. "Well it's 6pm we gatta go but don't think about it for to long I'm sure Gaara will tell you...", Naruto laughed a little more be fore leaving with Sasuke._

_When they walked back in to there small home Sasuke asked. "Naruto, tell me what you ment about 'many things'?", Naruto smiled stroking Sasuke's hair before kissing him deeply. Sasuke stared confused before kissing back. "I want to see... what it's like being the seme, if only once...", Naruto breathed kissing Sasuke's neck lightly marking him. Sasuke held back a small moan. _

_"Come on Sasu-san it's only going to happen once. you don't have to take all the fun out of it", the fox smiled bitting the boy harder making the younger boy gasp lightly. The fox than licked Sasuke's neck down to his chest enjoying the taste of his lover. Sasuke shivered lightly. Naruto ran his hands over sasuke's chest, pulling off the younger males shirt. Sasuke blushed veary lightly but nothing more._

_Naruto smiled nipping sasuke's side licking the skin. Sasuke moand lightly stroking the fox's hair. Naruto kissed Sasuke running his hand's down the boy's sides. Naruto's hands were like fire on his cold skin. He moand in to the kiss wraping his arms around the older male._

_Naruto smiled pulling on Sasuke's pants making love marks all over Sasuke's chest and neck. Sasuke gasped Naruto's name. Naruto removed Sasuke's pants, as Sasuke did the same to his shirt. Sasuke kissed Narto's neck lovingly. The fox growled lightly._

_"Sasu-kun, for today it's my turn.", He said lust in his voice as he pushed the younger male on to the bed laying on top of him. Sasuke blushedat Naruto's move. Naruto removed Sasuke's boxers smiling at what he would do to that body made him horny. He gently stroked Sasuke's member making him close his eye's. Naruto smiled running his lip's over the hardning stafe making Sasuke moan wanting this forbiden pleasure._

_Naruto pulled away making Sasuke whine. He held three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. "suck...", Naruto said but Sasuke said "no, I want you in me hard and dry...", in an evil voice that made Naruto grin. Naruto pulled himself into the boys opening moaning lightly to himself. Sasuke yelled at the pain but relaxed in to the fox demon's hold. _

_Naruto stoped letting the other get used to the pain. Once Sasuke nodded he started moving, trusting slowly in to his lover saying sweet nothings in his ear to help relax him. After awhile Sasuke moand pain gone and pleasure taking over. Naruto smiled as Sasuke told him to go faster and harder. He trusted faster and harder making Sasuke's begging come true._

_Sasuke moand getting Harder with the movement. "Naru- Naruto I... love you...", Sasuke moand cumming onto the other. "I love... you too...", Naruto came soon after. _

_"this is never happening again...", Sasuke said lightly before falling in to a deep sleep. "what ever you say Sasu-kun...", Naruto smiled holding the boy close before going to sleep as well._

Neo- kun: well the next one will be all GaaraLee so if you want more you know what to do . I would like to thank Black-Dranzer-1119, envy girl 01, xXxYaoixFanGirlxXx, an HexiCroma. P.S. KakaIru I miss your reviews T.T


	7. Chapter 7

A GaaraXLee Story... by Neo- kun

Neo- kun: sorry it took so long I have school T.T makes me sad but I hope you all like chapter 7 and I'm sorry to say that this is the last one . 

_Lee opend his midnight eye's at the light that came through the window. "Gaara-sama... where did you go?", Lee asked himself. "Was it a dream?", he sighed with confusen. " you dream of me...", came that voice he knew so well. "Gaara-sama!!!", Lee all most jumped out of the bed with happy-ness._

_"I am sorry to have left you, but I had to get my papers in so that I can be with you.", Gaara said walking over to the older male. "Oh okay...", Lee smiled sweetly at the other. "They said that you are aloud to go home... would you like me to take you?", Gaara asked touching Lee's jet black hair lightly. "Sure Gaara-sama...", Lee looked in to his demon's eyes. Gaara leand over and kissed Lee's lips lovingly._

_Before picking the blushing ninja in to his arms. The older male relaxed himself in to the demons hold. "Lee-kun I want you to close your eyes...", Gaara said softly in to Lee's ear before nipping it sweetly. The boy nodded closing his dark eyes. He felt Gaara's lips meet his in the darkness and it felt as though they were flying._

_"You may open your eyes now Lee-kun.", Gaara wishperd before licking the humen boy's neck and laying Lee on to a soft surface. The older male blinked as he found that they were in his room. "how?", he felt himself ask. "sand...", The red head smiled touching touching the older males cest._

_"may I ask you some thing Gaara-sama?", Lee blushed lightly. "yes...?", Gaara said moving closer to the bed. "what's an uke?", the older male asked confusen all over his face. "I'll show you...", Gaara wishperd in to Lee's ear. Pulling away Lee's shirt, pants and boxers. "...Gaara-sama...", Lee blushed alittle more he was embarrased._

_The blushing worsened greatly as Lee nervously started to chew on his bottom lip while trying to look away. Gaara snickered, crawling up the bed in a cat like manner and softly taking hold of the older boy's chin, coaxing him to look back. "There's no need to be embarrassed; not with a beautiful body like yours."_

"_...Gaara-sama...?" Lee said blushing darker. This of course only brought on another chuckle as Gaara inched closer, his response ghosting across the older boy's lips; "hold still." That said, the sand ninja kissed him. Lee stared at his demon lover._

_The kiss was gentle at first. Gaara lovingly suckled on Lee's lower lip for which he was rewarded with a soft moan. Lee kissed back, moving his head up to increase the pressure. Gaara had pinned Lee's arms gently as the kiss came to an end. He longed to thread his fingers through Gaara's locks. Lee had to settle with laying there at the mercy of his mate._

_Lee suddenly found his companion's tongue in his mouth; how or when it had gotten there, he didn't know or care. A soft groan emanated from his throat as his back arched, the warmth soothing and exciting all at once. Part of him loved it and wished for it to never end while another part wanted -- needed -- more. Lee basked in the kiss, loving it as the man traced the insides of his mouth, traveling through already explored places and some not so explored._

_Before he knew it, the leaf ninja soon found his own tongue exploring as it slipped through swollen lips, desperately searching and tasting. Sparks flew as things became more passionate. As Gaara became more and more intense, the leaf ninja became curious. Was there more to the sand ninja than he had thought? Of course, this was a stupid question. There was bond to be things he didn't know, like Gaara wasn't a loving person as most people said but Gaara was so gentle._

_He was dying to know more about the boy he was in love with._

_After who knows how long, the two separated, both breathing heavily. Lee looked up Gaara's eyes and nearly gasped. There was so much emotion there, so much pain and torment; he was lost. Lee could recognize it easily since he himself had that look in his own eyes for so long. He figured Gaara's life had been tough, but now it hit him hard. "Gaara-sama…"_

_The boy blinked at him before giving his head a gentle shake and smiling at his lover. Leaving a playful kiss on Lee's lips he replied, "Now, now, now's not the time. Shall we get back to showing you what an uke?"  
"B-but… wait! Gaara-sama…" Lee yelped, his sentence trailing off as the sand ninja left open-mouthed kisses along his jawbone before nibbling on his earlobe. The older man couldn't help but gasp as tantalizing fingers run along his bare sides, the sensation far surpassing what he had ever dreamed. And it only grew better as Gaara's warm mouth moved downward until it finally latched onto one of Lee's hardened nubs._

_He bit down on the flesh causing the older man to yelp and bite his abused lips. Smirking, the sand ninja lapped at the nub in an apologetic way and sucked softly, this time to get a cry of pleasure in response. Much better._

_After giving the other nipple the same treatment, Gaara returned to leaving open-mouthed kisses along the older man's smooth skin. He slowly worked his way up Lee's clothed arm, nipping here and there as he went. He paid special attention to the inside of the elbow, nipping at it just right; the leaf ninja squirmed under the assault, enjoying every moment. Once Gaara got to the older male's confined hand, he gently kissed Lee's palm._

"_Oh God…" panted Lee as Gaara took his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling his tongue along the tip in a suggestive manor that had lee's head spinning. Besides, a little sexual torture never hurt anyone._

_Feeling that the finger was sufficiently teased, Gaara kissed back down the arm and made his way up the other. Unable to help himself Lee gave an audible whimper, murmuring silently as his body buzzed with want. Gaara seemed to ignore all this which only frustrated the older boy further until he couldn't keep his complaints to himself. "Gaara-sama..."_

"_do you want me to do it faster?" asked Gaara in an almost mocking tone as he finished with Lee's arms and slowly made his way down the leaf ninja's body. Pursing his lips the older boy tried to retaliate, but the words left him when the sand ninja nipped at his nipples again; he ended up with a stifled gasp._

_Gaara chuckled quietly. "Do you really want me to go faster?" Lee gave a quick nod before moaning, "...yes…"_

_A smirk formed on Gaara's face as he continued on his way, kissing and nipping. Lee's panting increased as his love licked down his stomach, seemingly scorching his skin wherever it touched. He pulled desperately at the hand that held him down, wishing more than anything that he could touch his lover, thread his fingers through Gaara's hair._

_Lee's eyes fogged over as anticipation set in. However, Gaara had other ideas as his mouth moved around that special spot and kissed down the older man's leg. Greatly agitated and sexually frustrated to no end, Lee found it hard to do anything._

_Gaara snickered. "Don't worry; it won't be too long now love." Of course, this wasn't enough to soothe the older man so he bit his lip.Gaara licked sensually at the back of Lee's knee. The sensation – one that the older man had no idea could come from one's knee – threw him off for a moment as a thankful moan escaped from his throat. "Gaara-sama…" Lee begged. Gaara smirked against the soft flesh of the older boy's inner thigh._

_Lazily his one free hand skimmed over Lee's arousal, bringing about a number of pleased noises from the older man. The sand ninja pulled his hand away, bringing about a larger amount of noises, but not of the pleased sort. Oh how he loved to tease his poor Lee-kun. "Was that what you wanted love? To be touched there?"_

_Lee let out an agitated groan as he muttered bitterly, "please...", Gaara nodded, but gave a smile that feigned innocence as he rested his head on the young man's thigh. "Gaara-sama…" Lee groaned again, edging closer and closer to a whine. He could feel his body shudder slightly as the throbbing worsened; it didn't help that damnable fingers kept caressing him, hard enough to send sparks, but light enough that he didn't get any closer to his needed release. Making matters worse still, Lee could feel his mate's playfully lap at the base of his arousal with his tongue."okay love." Gaara smiled._

_With a swift, fluid movement the sand ninja took Lee into his mouth, sucking mercilessly as the older man gasped and writhed beneath him. The warmth was scorching and Lee felt as if his body was on fire, his body already shuddering slightly with pre-orgasmic waves. Before he could say a word, the leaf ninja's body arched to such a degree that most of his body was lifted off the mattress as he came, a cry ripped from his throat._

_After drinking up the substance greedily, Gaara gazed up at Lee, watching the older man's panting as his body still shuddered slightly from the experience. "Was that what you wanted?" the red head asked._

"_No… it was better…" Lee murmured, his eyes fluttering open slowly to see the demon hovering above him with that smug grin on his face. He felt himself smile back as gentle lips captured his swollen ones. The kiss was slow and luxurious, giving Lee time to calm down and slow his heartbeat some. Little did he know that in a few moments, his hard work would be for not._

_Gaara pulled back, sitting up with a wild look in his eye; and honest to God, it kinda scared Lee. His heart pounded in his chest again as he watched the demon casually lift his black shirt over his head, creamy skin with no scars about about that lovly body. Things only became more intense as he began working with the zipper on his pants, that lustful glint never leaving his eye._

_Lee's mouth grew dry as he watched, unable to rip his eyes from his companion. He knew where this was going. He knew and he couldn't find it in him to even want to stop it. He was certainly scared, and he was sure that it would cause havoc in his life – not to mention his nerves – but none of it made any difference to him. Not when he was currently being straddled by a dead sexy – not to mention now naked – Gaara who actually cared about him. Him!_

_Once completely rid of his clothes, Gaara leaded forward, thrusting his tongue deep into the humens mouth. The older boy moaned into the kiss before yelping as red-hot fingers circled his entrance, playfully pushing in only the tiniest bit, not enough to make any headway, but enough to get the older's attention. His panting worsened as his head tilted back, falling further and further into a lustful haze. "…G-Gaara… Sama…"_

"_This is what you want, no? for me to make you my mate?…" the demon murmured, one of his slender fingers pushing into Lee's body as he spoke. Taking a sharp intake of breath, the older boy could only nod in response as the digit moved inside him. Flashing a seductive grin, Gaara continued, "You want me, don't you love?"_

_Lee whimpered softly as a second finger was added to the first, slowly but surely stretching him, preparing him. He was able to pant out, "Y-yes, I d-do…"_

"_Hmm…" mused the red head, his head resting next to Lee's ear as his digits continued their work. The soft breeze of the demon's breath was calming, causing the older boy to relax despite to slight discomfort. The more he relaxed, the less discomfort there was, until all he could feel was pleasure. It only grew better as fingers found a spot hidden deep within himself, one he had heard about but was never sure actually existed; he had been proven wrong. His back arched sharply as he cried out, his hands balling up as shockwaves of pure, untainted pleasure raced through him._

_His wrists pulled at the hand of his lover as shockwaves swept over him, his body feeling like it was on fire. _

"_I… I love you…" Lee said._

"_I'm glad to hear that, I love you too," Gaara replied happily, a smile spreading across his face. Lee blinked in silent shock, surprised by it. _

_Lee didn't notice as fingers were removed and quickly replaced by Gaara's member. His eyes widened in shock when, with a quick, deep thrust, everything seemed to melt away, leaving only himself and his lover. What sounded like a yelp mixed with a moan was torn from Lee as he winced at the pain._

_Lee's body instantly tensed up as unconscious fears raced through him. He didn't want to be hurt again, not like he had before. Not like Neji had done…_

"_Oh God, not again… please…" whimpered Lee desperately, tears involuntarily sliding down his face and his body quaking in fear. Gaara glared now remmdering that his poor lover had been taken forcefully and was having a panic attack from being in a similar situation. The thought irked him, but no matter. All that mattered now is that he clean up the mess left over._

_Gaara gave him a comforting smile, dipping his head down as he whispered, "Shh, it's alright love, just relax." Lee weakly nodded as he felt Gaara free his hands. The Gaara continued to try to soothe him with gentle words rubbing the abused joints apologetically. "It's alright, you can move now love."_

_Instantly hands grab at the demon's body, pulling him closer as Lee burrowed his head into the boy's shoulder. "Please don't hurt me… not again…"_

"_I promise love, I'll be gentle," Gaara assured him, kissing along Lee's neck. His body relaxed slowly, his breathing becoming a little more even. As his fears were calmed, he slowly realized more and more how pleasant it felt to have Gaara inside him. He also realized that the pain had now vanished, leaving pleasure to take its place._

_Lee's grip tightened on his lover's shoulders as he murmured the demon's name. Gaara smiled, saying, "Are you ready now Lee-kun?"_

_Hearing Gaara say his name sent shivers down his spine, but now they were the good kind. the older male nodded as he replied, "Yes, I-I'm fine. I, I do want this, I do…"_

"_I know…" the red head murmured as he was finally able to move. He pulled at slowly before pushing back in, keeping at a slower pace than he was used to. But he didn't want to frighten his abused lover. He wanted now more than ever that Lee have a pleasant experience, to help him move beyond what had happened withNeji. But mostly, he wanted to be the one to do it. _

_Lee moaned, his legs wrapping around the demon on their own accord as Gaara continued to fuck him slowly. The humen's hips soon moved against his, forcing the boy deeper into him, ever closer to that spot that the older boy needed to be touched. As if he understood, Gaara quickened the pace, thrusting harder each time. Lee's heart raced as his head rolled back, moaning and gasping as his body grew warmer and warmer._

_Then Gaara hit his sweet spot. Lee cried out, his body feeling as if it was on fire. His hips bucked up to meet the demon's again and again, the pleasure only getting better with each thrust. Lee begged of the boy to go faster and harder, his pleas answered as Gaara slammed into him. Their bodies gleamed with a sheen of sweat, the pace growing out of control. Before he knew it, Lee couldn't take anymore as he came, just about screaming the red head's name._

_Watching the older boy's flushed face as he writhed and screamed beneath him was more than enough for the demon. He gave one last deep thrust before coming, his warmth filling Lee._

_Gaara rested on his elbows, leaving chaste butterfly kisses anywhere he could reach. Smiling, Lee reached up and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close in a loving embrace. "Thank you Gaara-sama, I love you only you."_

_"I love you too, my Lee-kun", Gaara said softly pulling out of his lover and holding his new mate close to him. _

_As though every thing had happend in one moment. Lee had found his true love and knew that Gaara would all ways be with him..._

_ THE END _

Neo- kun: this is the last one . I'm happy to say that I will make more GaaraLee fanfics with Gaara being the seme and Lee being the uke. I would like to thank: XxSukisyoChioxX, Black-Dranzer-1119, KakaIru, HexiCroma, xXxYaoixFanGirlxXx, envy girl 01, Gasanechi, and jess. Thank you for all the reviews hopfuly I'll see you all on my next story -Of My Demon- I love you all -hugs-


End file.
